Vladimir II Davydovich of Chernigov (c1118-1151)
}} Vladimir II Davydovich (May 12, 1151) - Prince of Chernigov (1139 - 1151), the son of Davyd Svyatoslavich. Biography See also: The internecine war in Russia (1146-1154) After the death of the Grand Prince of Kiev Yaropolk Vladimirovich, Vladimir supported the claims on Kiev made by his cousin Vsevolod Olgovich and received in exchange the Principality of Chernigov (1139)Владимир (русские князья) // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона : в 86 т. (82 т. и 4 доп.). — Saint Petersburg СПб., 1890—1907. After Vsevolod Olgovich's death in 1146 he supported Izyaslav Mstislavich, and, in alliance they expelled Svyatoslav Olgovich from the Principality of Novgorod-Seversky. However, as soon as 1147 Svyatoslav received help from his ally Yuri Dolgoruky and was reinstated in Novgorod-Seversky. Vladimir retained the Principality of Kursk. In 1148 Izyaslav Mstislavich, who was dissatisfied with the reconciliation of Svyatoslavichi , invaded the Chernigov region, but it did not come to the battle. During the capture of Kiev by Yuri Dolgoruky with the support of Svyatoslav Olgovich in 1149 Vladimir Davydovich took a neutral position, and his brother Izyaslav Davydovich took the side of Izyaslav Mstislavich. Yuri Dolgoruky was not satisfied with this, he took Kursk from Vladimir and handed over to Svyatoslav Olegovich, but in 1151 during the campaign of Izyaslav Mstislavich and Izyaslav Davydovich against Yuri Dolgoruky Vladimir together with Svyatoslav Olgovich took the Yuri's side. In the Battle of the Rute River on May 12, 1151, lost by Yuri Dolgoruky, who fought on his side along with the Polovtsians Vladimir was killed. Brother Izyaslav found him on the battlefield, took him to Chernigov and buried him in the Spassky Cathedral. The prince of Chernigov after the death of Vladimir Davydovich was his brother Izyaslav , in Kiev Izhaslav Mstislavich again established himself . In 1843, during excavations at Tsarevskoye Gorodishche (the capital of the Golden Horde Saray-Berke), a silver goblet of Prince Vladimir Davydovich was found with the inscription: "And what about the goblet of Prince Volodymirov Davydovcha who drank out of it for health and to praise God and his great master the prince ". It is assumed that the goblet was looted during the capture of Chernigov by the Mongols in 1239 Рыбаков Б. А. Стольный город Чернигов и удельный город Вщиж // По следам древних культур. Древняя Русь. — М., 1953.. The goblet is kept in the State Hermitage . Family Wife : (from 1144 ) the daughter of Vsevolod Davydovich of Goroden. According to the annals, Vladimir Davydovich's wife had fled to the Polovtsian land and married the Khan of Bashkord . Полное собрание русских летописей. — Т. 2. — Стб. 501; Полное собрание русских летописей. — Т. 25. — Стб. 65. In 1159, Khan Bashkor with 20 thousand Polovtsians came to Belgorod to help Izyaslav Davydovich. Children : * Svyatoslav Vladimirovich of Vshchizh (c1140-1167) See also List of princes of Chernigov Notes ↑ Vladimir (Russian princes) // Encyclopaedic dictionary of Brockhaus and Efron : 86 t. (82 t. And 4 ext.). - St. Petersburg. , 1890-1907. ↑ Rybakov B T -The capital city of Chernigov and the specific city of Vshchizh // Following the traces of ancient cultures. Ancient Russia. - M., 1953. ↑ PSRL . - T. 2. - Stb. 501; PSRL . - Т. 25. - Стб. 65. Literature [ edit | edit source ] Exemplarsky A. V. Chernigov, princes // Russian Biographical Dictionary : in 25 volumes. - St. Petersburg. - M. , 1896-1918 References * L.Voytovich - Knyazivsi Dynastyi Chiodnoi Evropi * All monarchies of the world * Экземплярский А. В. Черниговские, князья // Русский биографический словарь : в 25 томах. — СПб.—М., 1896—1918. Category:Princes of Chernigov Category:Burials at the Transfiguration Cathedral, Chernihiv